


Los Gemelos

by ToTheHilt



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Prophecy, Semi-Public Sex, Unadressed feelings, Unplanned Pregnancy, mention of abortion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheHilt/pseuds/ToTheHilt
Summary: Of course she had known life was hard. Theoretically she had known this ever since she was a little girl. But this clusterfuck of a "life" was definitely beyond anything her younger, small town girl self could have ever imagined. But, then again, what good would it do her to reminisce over a past she was worlds away from now. Because now, on either side of her stood a Gecko (together partly responsible for the life she led) and they couldn't even figure out the mess they were currently immersed in, never mind the world of hurt still destined to come their way.This takes place after the events in Matanzas, as Kate joins the Gecko brothers and they take her home. Despite their moment of clarity at the gate, Kate and Seth's reunion and relationship is... complicated. Other characters from the series might make an appearance. Multiple chapters.





	1. Prologue

 

She followed the Gecko’s into the warehouse previously owned by Malvado. She thought about how, not too far from here, all of this had started. Two bullets had ripped through her torso as she was trying to save her little brother’s soul. Right there at the blood well her life had come to an end. Only it hadn’t, her body had been resurrected, with the purpose of taking souls instead of saving them. She had to die in order for the Queen of Hell to rise. Had everything really started there, she wondered, or had it started long before she broke free from Carlos’ hold and made a run for the Santa Sangre? Was it all fate? She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to stop her thoughts from taking over. It felt like her legs were about to give out, yet she was still standing. She looked around, faintly recognizing some aspects of the facility she had seen through the eyes of Amaru’s servant’s.

 

“Kate... Kate?” She suddenly heard Richie ask from the other side of the room. 

 

Seth looked worried. “You alright?”

 

She laughed to herself because as he walked up to her, she knew for certain that it had been the single most inadequate question she’d ever been asked. She still answered. “I’m fine.”

 

“Listen, uhm, we don’t have a bedroom set up for you, but you can sleep in mine until we sort that out and I’ll sleep on the couch out here.” Seth started explaining as if he was sharing with her the details of their next job.

 

“Don’t leave me.” She said without thinking, grabbing his hand. “I mean, I’d rather not be alone right now.” She corrected herself, but she could already see Seth’s reaction to her words while he looked at his hand in her smaller one.

 

He didn’t look her in the eyes. “Why don’t we start by getting you out of this Halloween costume, you can take a shower, put on some fresh clothes, Richard will run out and get you some stuff you need and I’ll patch you up, OK?

 

Richie, watching her intently, set down the drink he had just poured himself and did as he was told.

 

Seth guided her to his bedroom and helped her take off her shoes and then her sleeveless jacket, quickly realizing she was bare underneath. He turned around swiftly as she finished taking it off. “Uh, there are fresh towels next to the sink, also for your hair.” He pointed towards the bathroom. 

 

Kate nodded. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She turned on the shower and took off the rest of her clothing. She stuck her hand under the water before stepping underneath. The temperature was so hot it felt like boiling water burning her skin, but she let it, pointlessly hoping it would wash away the sins her body had committed.  _ Yeah, sure, scorching hot, exactly the way the Queen of Hell likes it _ . She rested her head against the bathroom tiles. It all felt so surreal. She’d been imprisoned in her own body. Her life, her thoughts, her memories hadn’t been hers in such a long time. And now that it all seemed to belong to no one but herself again, she felt empty, lost and rotten to the core. She started crying, grief and pain completely overwhelming her being, practically tearing her apart from the inside. But just as fast as she had started, she stopped, taking in a deep breath and started washing herself.

 

As she reached for a towel to dry her hair she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the fogged up mirror. She wiped away the fog and stared at her reflection. She balled her hand into a fist and swung it into the mirror, but stopped short of making contact. She relaxed her hand and continued drying her hair.

 

* * *

 

When she walked out of the bedroom Seth was seated on the bed, like he hadn’t left the room. She was too exhausted to really take in her surroundings, but she immediately felt at home. Maybe because he was there, or maybe because the room was somehow so distinctly his that it felt familiar. She fumbled with her hair, Amaru’s hair, unconsciously trying to get the remaining knots out. Seth walked over to the plastic bag situated on the dresser and took out a hair brush. 

 

“Sit down.” he told her as he moved back towards the bed. She sat down at the foot, adjusting the towel around her. He sat down next to her, gently moving her head to the side and started brushing her still wet hair. They sat in silence. She felt the warmth of his proximity over her back and it relaxed her muscles, more than the shower had. She tilted her head so she could look up at his face. Really look. She saw a man who looked better than the last time she had seen him, when she was fully herself.  _ Or some version of herself _ . A man who was clean, in the sense that he hadn’t resorted to drugs since they had been together in Mexico. She knew this specifically because she had seen it when Amaru had touched him in the junkyard. The woman from Los Tatuajes had forced him to get clean after the fateful heist they pulled in the Mercado. But in the end it was revealed that she we just another soldado in Malvado’s scheme. At the same time the man looked worse for wear, notably banged up and slightly but noticeably older. A couple more gray hairs graced his temples even though it couldn’t have been more than a couple of months since she’d last seen him.  _ How long had it been exactly? _

 

As she took in Seth’s exterior, he remained focused on brushing her hair, until her posture made it impracticable. His eyes flickered over to hers and he stilled his movements. They looked at each other. After everything they had gone through, they were here. In some twisted, unexplainable way, it made sense. Kate calmly pushed herself off of the bed and moved over him, cradling his cheek with her left hand, resting her legs on either side of his. He remained without movement. Eye contact unbroken, she moved her free hand to join the other on his face while closing the distance between them. She let her forehead rest against his and they closed their eyes as he let out a breath he had been holding since, maybe forever. Seth’s hands moved to her lower back, steadying her. Kate shifted on his lap more comfortably and she felt something twitch beneath her. 

 

She remembered she was bare naked underneath the towel and gained awareness of their intimacy. Yet she didn’t move away. Her eyes fixed on his again, pulling away slightly as she started to remove the towel. Seth inhaled sharply as if she had taken it beyond what he was OK with, but not much later his hands found their way back to her, this time on her legs, between the folds of her hips and thighs. His eyes moved over her nakedness. She moved closer to him and pushed her lips to his, kissing him softly. After a while, he reciprocated. His hands squeezed her hips and legs as his tongue got to know hers. Her hands traveled over his arms, to his chest and down to the hem of his dirtied shirt. She pulled it up and he complied. Their chests met and their breathing found a rhythm together. With her hands clasped at the nape of his neck Kate slowly started to grind over his lap, feeling his hardness against her core. 

 

“Shit.” Seth grumbled while his hands found purchase on her ass. He lifted her, standing up and putting her back on the bed covering her small frame. His usual objection to everything was nowhere to be found. He kissed her neck and ran his hand over one of her breast making her nipple harden. Taking in his familiar scent, Kate unclasped his belt buckle and unzipped his pants as they locked eyes again. He pulled down his trousers enough to free himself and she spread her legs for him instinctively. He entered her slowly, hissing at how her walls grabbed a hold of him. 

Kate’s breathing hitched and she keened, intoxicated by the sensory novelty of having him inside of her. She rolled her hips, needing more from him and he started to move inside her. His arms caged her in on the mattress as she wrapped her legs around his hips and put her hands on the moving muscles of his abdomen. He moved in and out of her with deep, drawn out strokes, as if being inside her was the only thing to ever exist. He placed his head next to hers, the sounds of his strain causing her own breathing to grow shallow and her moans louder. She cocked her head to the side, away from him, squeezing her eyes shut. He grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes and at her o-shaped lips as she opened them, moans resembling begging escaping her. A tear rolled over her temple and he wiped it away with his thumb as he continued his thrusting. He added more force to his strokes, burying himself even deeper inside her and she started to flutter around his cock.

“Kate”, he managed to grunt out, his own eyes now shutting close. She started to shake and clench down on him. She cried out and he buried his face in her neck, taking hold of her hips, he stroked her contracting inner walls a few times before groaning loudly and falling breathlessly against her on the bed. Her legs embraced his waist and her small arms attempted to envelop his entire back to hold him close for him to recover.

 


	2. Ten Million in Cash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really should have seen this coming. They weren't born yesterday. Yet somehow, in the aftermath of it all they'd successfully repressed it... Until reality slapped them both in the face. 
> 
> The Three Geckos have continued their lives as criminals and they are coping the only way they know how. But a game-changing development forces Seth and Kate to start facing the music, whether they're ready or not.

She placed the duffel bag filled with cash on the bed in the small motel room. Two Geckos followed her in, carrying two more duffel bags and they placed them next to hers. She opened the bags one by one, staring at their contents, completely enamored.  

 

“This is the best score we pulled in a while, brother.” Richie uttered contently as he patted his brother on the shoulder.  

 

Without looking away from the enormous load of cash Seth smirked. “If not the biggest pay day we ever successfully hauled. But I think you lost your edge a little bit since you became a bloodsucker. All those heightened snake senses and that rent-a-cop still got the drop on you.”

 

“What?! What are you talking about, Seth?” Richie asked indignantly. “That’s bullshit. If anything my heightened senses make me more qualified for this job. Unlike you, what would you have done if the guy had taken a shot at you, huh?”

 

“I’ve been shot at before, I’ll live.”

 

“Keeping telling yourself that, Seth.” 

 

Kate sighed. “Would you two quit it? We have what amounts to ten million in cash sitting in this used up motel room and you two knuckleheads still find a reason to bicker like two annoying kids.” Kate interjected, smiling joyfully as she looked at them both. She lay down her sunglasses on the small desk behind them and took off her gloves. “Let’s just be thankful for what we have and enjoy it.”

 

“Preacher’s daughter giving us a sermon after robbing her second bank, hilarious.” Seth shot back without malice and Richie snorted. Kate scrunched her nose at the sudden overwhelming smell of cologne.

 

“Watch it Gecko, I didn’t go to hell and back for you to make a joke out of me.” She was not in the mood for his usual wisecracking. 

 

“Someone’s in a mood all of a sudden, geez, forget I even said anything.” Seth scoffed.

 

This only egged her on more. “Don’t tell me what to do, Seth. By the way, I unloaded his other gun when you came in guns blazing so that none of us would get shot. You’re welcome.” Richie furrowed his brows in astonishment of her sudden ferocity and Seth sensibly only held his hands up in defeat.

 

Kate had run with the Geckos for a little over two months and they were fresh off their second heist. Apart from the dicey situation with one of the guards everything had run smoothly. They had staked out the bank for weeks and worked out the plan carefully. In the end they decided on placing Kate in the bank as a civilian so she could keep an eye on everything and keep the guard at the door occupied until the brothers made their big entrance. The moment they did she had joined them and helped them keep things under control when they collected the money. Dressed in her white summer dress, with the little cross dangling from her neck and the flawless sweet southern accent she put on, the guard had foolishly counted on her to not take action when he reached for the gun Seth hadn't collected to take a shot at Seth and Richie. He had been dead wrong. Even though she’d already emptied it, she fired a shot right over his head without flinching and he immediately put his hands in the air. “Didn’t we tell y’all to be cool? We didn’t come here to shoot up the place or god forbid hurt any of y’all folks.” She warned him. “Don’t be stupid, don’t try to be a hero.” Seth added as he punched out the guard. “You’re hard earned money is safe, you’ll won’t have to miss a single payment on your second mortgage. So just let us do our job and we’ll be out of your hair in no time.” 

 

It was during the jobs that she felt completely weightless and carefree. The planning, the adrenaline, the excitement, the fact that she did it with the brothers. They had spent the majority of the past nine weeks either preparing or pulling a job. Apparently, they had all decided that this was their way of recovering from the past months, hell.. years. They didn’t really talk about it that much. Sometimes she’d catch Seth keeping an eye on her, on how she was coping. But apart from late night conversations when they got plastered on top shelf whiskey at the warehouse or when he took care of her when she had terrifying anxiety attacks, they just went on with life. 

 

Richie and Kate began to empty out the bags of money to count and the mood seemed to lighten. Seth took of his jacket and started to pour himself a glass of whiskey. Kate scrunched her nose again. “Oh my god Seth, did you empty the entire bottle of cologne?”

 

“Excuse me? You wanna tell me what the fuck I did to warrant this animosity, Princess?” Seth shot back.

 

Before she could respond she felt the contents of her stomach traveling upwards and she ran into the small bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

 

As she was throwing up her breakfast, Richie went after her, stopping in front of the door. “Kate?” 

 

“It’s open.” She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

He pushed it open and stared at her from in between the doorway, his face questioning.

 

“It’s the cologne, it’s messing with me.” Her face was all pale.

 

“For fuck sake..” Seth muttered from the other room. “You know what, I’m going outside for a little bit, to get some uh.. air. Maybe by the time I come back you’ll feel.. better.” 

 

“Don’t attract any attention. Just because we weren’t followed by the entire sheriff's department doesn’t mean we gotta be careless.”  Richie warned.

 

He rolled his eyes. “I know how to handle myself. Thank you, Richard.” 

 

“Can you bring me back a hotdog or a burger or something?” Kate asked softly. 

 

“Sure, anything you want, princess.” He responded as he opened the door to leave.

 

Once Seth had left the motel room Richie walked into the bathroom. “You know, he has been wearing that same cologne probably since we were kids.” 

 

“Of course he has.. I don’t know, it might have been something I ate.” Kate wondered.

 

“Impossible, we all had the same.”

 

Kate started to throw up again so he rushed over to hold her hair. His hand brushed against her shoulder and he jumped back. All of a sudden it all made perfect sense and none at all.

 

Kate looked back at him. “What’s wrong? Are you getting sick too?”

 

“Nope, not a chance.”

 

* * *

 

As he walked around the motel grounds, memories of their time at the Dew Drop Inn the day him and Richie had robbed the bank in Abilene came back to him. Once again they found themselves hold up in a shitty motel, this time without Pastor Jacob, Scott and the bank teller. Kate was there, except she was in on it all.  _ Jesus, things had changed _ . He remembered telling her “Do as I say, and you’ll get out of this without any bumps or scrapes.” Words the Queen of Hell had been eager to confront him with at the junkyard. He had broken his promise in a colossal way. Not only had she suffered much more than just a couple of “bumps or scrapes”, her old man was no longer alive and Kate was forced to grant him a merciful death. The preacher would probably roll over in his grave knowing what had become of his sweet Katie-Cakes, not that he had been fortunate enough to be buried in one. While her light was miraculously still in tact, she certainly wasn’t that sweet seventeen year old church girl anymore. She’d told him as much in the tunnels. They had saved the world ,  _ fuck that sounded cheesy _ , after which Kate had made clear that this was where she wanted to be. He had to accept that. She was a force of nature and every time he or Richie stepped out of line, she’d let them have it. Not surprisingly, she was an incredibly valuable addition to their… enterprise, not that he ever told her that. 

 

His phone vibrating in his pocket interrupted his thoughts. He looked at his flip phone and saw Kisa’s name on his display. 

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

 

“Seth, this is not a social call. I called Richard, but he’s not answering.” She sounded very serious.

 

“I’m hurt. What’s going on?” 

 

“People are talking of a new prophecy involving Los Heréos Gemelos..” 

 

“Let me cut you off right there, your highness. My days of playing defender of the earth are over. I’m done. Who’d you hear this from anyway? Carlitos? Has that piece of garbage still not learned his lesson?” 

 

“Fuck Carlos.” Kisa said through gritted teeth. “No, una adivina came to see me..” 

 

Seth interrupted her again, “I’m sorry, come again?” 

 

“A fortune teller, she gave me a message. She told me that Los Gemelos and Xquic will soon decide the faith of the realm of dusk and dawn. Not my pendejadas.” 

 

“A fortune teller, really? Did she tell you that while she was looking into her crystal ball? Yeah, I’m not buying that shit.”

 

“Forget it, just tell Richard to call me, it’s important.” 

 

“I’ll do that. Good luck being the holy mother of your nest of vipers, or whatever it is you’re doing these days.” He hung up the phone and decided he’d had enough fresh air.

 

* * *

 

Seth stumbled into the motel room. “I was just on the phone with the Snake Queen, and she was telling me that she went to see a fortune teller. Can you believe that shit?” He started, clearly amused by the ordeal.

 

“You called Kisa?” Richie asked indignantly.

 

“No, Richard, I didn’t call her. She called me, something about a prophecy involving us and some sheik or whatever. I told her we’re not interested.” Seth shot a glance at Kate, now laid out on the cash covered bed. “You feeling any better?”

 

“I’m fine.” She said apathetically. “Did you bring the hotdog?” Her eyes searched for food he clearly did not bring.

 

“Sorry, kid.” he said unapologetically. 

 

She rolled eyes and laid her head back on the bed. “Great.”

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know if you noticed,” he held one hand up dramatically, “but it’s not like I can just merry my way down to the local mall to buy you a fucking hotdog, Kate. We’re supposed to be laying low. And you know what, if you were able to handle pulling jobs, I wouldn’t have to go get you anything because you’d still have the contents of your breadbasket inside of you.”

 

“You think I can’t pull jobs? That’s rich.” Kate stood up and started to nod. “Let’s take a look at your accomplishments before I joined you. I believe there was this one time, you ended up in prison and Richie had to come bail you out.” She emphasized the “bail” with air quotes. “And the one after that you two screwed up so royally, I don’t even know where to begin.” She finished with both her hands in the air, slowly closing in on Seth. 

 

Richie, who was sitting on the other bed witnessing their arguing rapidly getting out of control, tried to think of a way to make them both calm down, but came up short.

 

“Screw you, Kate. Since we’re such screw ups, why not go out on your own, huh? Nobody’s keeping you here.” Seth said fuming and Richie started to cringe because he remembered, from sharing blood with Kate, the similar conversation that preceded their parting of ways in Mexico almost a year ago.

 

“Really, you’re gonna go there? You really want me to leave?” A hurt Kate asked angrily.

 

“Kate, I think you’re pregnant, it’s hormones, morning sickness or whatever.” He adjusted his glasses. “I don’t even know why they call it morning sickness, because it’s hardly morning anymore.”

 

“Shut up, Richard.” Seth pointed a finger in his direction, his eyes still on Kate. “You went there Kate, not m..” He stopped and looked at Richard, his finger still up. “What’d you say?”

 

Kate began to process what he had said.

 

“She’s pregnant, brother.”

 

Kate was in shock. “That’s not possible.”

 

“Uhh, I’m pretty sure it is.” He disputed, laughingly. He proceeded. “Because as I saw it, you two little lovebirds got down and dirty the minute we came back from Matanzas.”

 

“You looked into my soul?!” She felt betrayed.

 

“No, It was shown to me when I touched you just now. Now, am I correct in assuming that you guys didn’t think to use protection? Because from the looks of it you didn’t, neither did you pull out, brother.”

 

Seth cringed, he put his face in his hands. He didn’t want to hear any of this. “Stop talking.” He warned his brother menacingly.

 

“Hey, don’t shoot the messenger. I’m not the one who fucked up here.”

 

Seth hurled towards Richie and pinned him against the wall. “I said that’s enough!” 

 

Richie removed himself from his brother’s grip and walked towards the door. “Fine, I’m going to call Kisa and figure out what the deal is with this prophecy.” He pointed at Seth and Kate. “You two figure your shit out.” He adjusted his suit and calmly walked out.

 

* * *

 

Neither of them had reflected on what had transpired the night they came back from literal hell. Nor had it happened again. Seth had awaken, head on Kate’s chest, her hand in his short hair - feeling somewhat rested, having slept for twelve hours straight. He had gotten up and decided to let her rest some more, not equipped to deal with the implications. When Kate woke up she decided to first deal with all the other bagage that awaited her. And just like that they had both just gone about their business without ever addressing or even acknowledging what had happened. Which in hindsight was definitely a really, really stupid move. 

 

Recovering from Amaru’s hold over Kate was a slow, painful and ongoing process and Seth had been there for her in his own way, but it had never crossed that line. Richie in turn hadn’t suspected anything. That night, after he bought her some clothes and necessities, he had left to go feed and he had been under the impression they had just slept in the same bed, just like they did nights when Kate woke up screaming.

 

Now, due to the current circumstances, they found themselves being forced to confront what had taken place between them the night they came back from from battle wounded and broken. They stayed quiet for what seemed like forever. Neither of them was capable of or willing to process what Richie so bluntly spelled out for them. Kate stared at the ceiling. Seth had his back to Kate and faced the wall. As if staring at either surfaces was going to magically make their problems go away.  

 

For Seth, opening his usually big mouth and addressing this meant that he wouldn't be able to ignore the fact that he had fucked this young woman, to whom he had done more bad than good, any longer. It would also confront him with the possibility his feelings for her were more than just wanting for her to be ok. 

 

Kate, whether she wanted to face it or not, was still knee-deep in the trauma that Amaru left behind for her and she was similarly reluctant to start busying herself with the serious implications of their recent revelation.

 

But one of them had to break the silence and for once, Seth decided to not be a coward.

 

“So I guess I should have asked if you were on birth control, huh?” he said as if there was something comical about the predicament they were in. He immediately regretted opening his mouth and slid down against to wall onto the floor. He glanced over at Kate who was lying flat on top of the ten million.  _ Fitting _ .

 

Kate had heard what he had said but her mind was going into overdrive. _ They’d had sex. What did it mean? Did he regret it? Did she? Was she really pregnant? Was this happening? Was she going to have to give birth in seven, eight months? Would they have a fucking baby, at the base? What would they even do? Start a normal life? What would that even look like? What if they got dragged back into the underworld? Experience had thought them there was no escaping destiny.  _ She circled back to the sex between her and Seth.  _ Had they really ignored all reason and just pretended nothing had happened, effectively fooling themselves? How? Why?  _

 

A figure hovering over her reached out to her and she began to feel severely lightheaded. His voice pulled her from her spiral. 

 

“Babe, calm down, stay with me. Just breathe.” As he leaned next to her on the bed Seth touched her face. “We’ll figure this out.”

 

He had managed to stop her from freaking out. He had done so with the calm and collectedness he usually robbed banks with, which simultaneously made her feel even more uneasy. 

 

“We’ll just take it one step at a time. We’ll buy a bunch of those tests and you can pee on the sticks and then we’ll just take it from there, OK?” He said to Kate as well as himself. “Why don’t we just rest up for a little bit and wait for Richard to come back.” He offered. Kate nodded and he made an effort to get up and move over to the other bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. I think we can all agree that the Geckos getting their hands on a large amount of money always means mayhem.


	3. Sarah Connor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he had to choose one movie quote to adequately describe his life, it had to be Pacino's iconic line in The Godfather Part III. It didn't matter that he already paid for his sins in tenfold, all the world ever did was take. And the kid? She didn't deserve any of this. Or him. 
> 
> Kisa tracks Richie, Seth and Kate down to inform them about the prophecy. Her revelation complicates their situation even more. Meanwhile Seth and Kate are still uneasy about what happened between them.

“I didn’t go to see a fortune teller, Seth. Kisa retorted bitterly. “She found me.”

 

“Thank you, your highness, for clearing that up.” He gave her a fake smile. “Richard, did you really have to bring her here, we have enough shit on our plates as it is.” 

 

The moment Kisa had found out about their whereabouts from Richard she had tracked them down so she could talk to them in person.

 

“Brother, you’re going to want to hear what she has to say.” He sounded serious.

 

“Fine, just go outside, she’s sleeping.” Seth gestured to Kate, peacefully asleep.

 

Before they stepped outside, Kisa raised an eyebrow at the sight of the young woman dressed in white sleeping on top of the enormous amount of dollar bills.    
  


Outside, although already dark, the air was hot and humid. Seth unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt trying to relieve the tightness in his chest.

 

“I told you, the prophecy involves the hero twins and Xquic, the Blood Girl. Legend goes Xquic, a daughter of Xibalba, was impregnated by Hun Hunahpu when he and his brother Vucub Hunahpu died fighting Xibalbans. She gave birth to the hero twins Hunahpu and Xbalanque who eventually managed to defeat Xibalba. We always thought you two represented the hero twins. But I think Kate may somehow represent the Xquic, the Blood Girl. I mean, the Santa Sangre, and she might not be daughter of Xibalba, but Xibalba is still a part of her.” 

 

“Hold up, none of this makes sense. In this story of yours, if Richard and I are the hero twins, Ray and Uncle Eddie would be Hun-whatever the fuck and his brother. But Kate… Kate didn’t give birth to us.” Seth said with a puzzled face. “Besides, we already defeated the underworld.”

 

“Not all the pieces fit, but there are too many parallels to ignore.” Richie offered.

 

“You defeated the queen of the underworld. But this created a vacuum, just like it would in this world. Sooner or later someone or something is going to take control and try and bring darkness into the realm of light once again. And when that day comes, someone’s going to have to make sure they will not succeed. Only Los Gemelos can do that.” Kisa explained.

 

“The universe always finds a way to balance itself.” Richie concluded.

 

“So, you’re saying that kid is carrying the fate of the world?” Seth pointed at the motel room door, still unable to process.

 

They stayed silent until Seth spoke again. “This day was supposed to go nice and smooth, a quick payday. But I almost get my head fake blown off by some idiot, Kate’s pregnant and now she’s some kind of Sarah Connor. This is not happening.” 

 

Kisa looked up, startled by Seth’s recounting. “Kate’s pregnant? You didn’t tell me this Richard.”

 

“Just… wait, we took the tests and they were positive,” Seth protested “..but I wanna be damn sure before..”

 

“You already went out and bought her a pregnancy test?”

 

“We were waiting for you to come back, so she wouldn’t be alone, but you were gone all fucking day and I couldn’t take it anymore so I went out and bought a bunch.”

 

“Probably made her pee on all of them, that must have been fun.” 

 

He shook his head. “I still want a doctor to run some tests.” He snapped his fingers. “What about the ranger’s sister, the one who shot you, the blonde?”

 

Richie frowned. “Dr. McGraw? I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, she probably still hates our guts for killing her old man and whatnot. Besides, do you really want the peacekeeper to find out about you two? I don’t think he’ll be keen to find out he soon has to worry about another Gecko..” Richie reasoned.

 

“OK, we’ll find some other doctor then, whatever.”

 

“You don’t need to.” Kisa interrupted. “We can just find out right now.” 

 

“What, you found time in your busy schedule to become a midwife?” Seth questioned. Although he and the Snake Queen had cautiously started getting along while fighting against Amaru, his patience had gone out the window now that she tried to pull them back in.

 

“We’re culebras, culebras have heightened senses. We can certainly tell if a woman is carrying a child.” She opened the door and walked in. 

 

“Makes sense.” Richie nodded at Seth and followed her. Seth took in a deep breath before doing the same.

 

Kate was still asleep, the night lamp illuminating her figure. Kisa walked over and gently patted her on the shoulder to wake her up. Kate looked disoriented when she opened her eyes, even more so when she saw Kisa standing beside the bed.

 

“What’s going on? What happened?”

 

“Kate, I’m sorry to wake you, but they filled me in and… I have to know if it’s true.” Kisa spoke hesitantly.

 

“What? Why?” Kate started to sense there might be more to this supposed pregnancy. It was the only explanation for Kisa’s presence.

 

“Do you mind if I listen?” Kisa asked as she took ahold of the blanket covering her. Kate let her remove the blanket and take a seat at her side. Kisa moved her ear closer to Kate’s stomach and closed her eyes. 

 

The brothers watched them intently. Kisa suddenly frowned as she searched for a sign of life.

 

“What?” Seth asked impatiently.

 

“Cállate!” Kisa shot back. She then put her hand on Kate’s stomach, opened her eyes and turned her face towards the brothers. “I think there’s two.” 

 

Seth covered his eyes with his hands and Richie inhaled deeply even though he didn’t have to depend on air to fill his lungs.

 

“There’s two?!” Kate covered her stomach with both hands.

 

“That’s not all.” Richie informed her.

 

Kate quickly looked up at Richie. “What do you mean that’s not all? There’s more? What more can there be, Richie? Do I have satan’s spawns growing inside of me? What the hell are you talking about?”

 

“The opposite, actually.” Seth said despondently.

 

“I’m sorry, is that supposed to make me feel any better? What the hell does that mean? One of you better tell me what it is you seem to know about this that I don’t or I swear to god I’ll slaughter each and everyone of you. I am not playing around.” Adrenaline rushed through her. She got off from the bed and put her hair in a ponytail. 

 

“We’ll be outside.” Richie eyed Kisa.

 

“What, I gotta tell her? I don’t even believe in this nonsense.” Seth pleaded with the two culebras leaving the room.

 

“If you’d just kept it in your pants we wouldn’t be here right now, brother.” 

 

“That’s hilarious. Screw you too.” Seth responded, but Richie was already out the door. 

 

* * *

  
  


“Richard, you know what this means.” Kisa stated the moment the door closed behind them.

 

“Seth and I are not the hero twins. The kids, they’re it.” He answered her with a heavy sigh.

 

“I’m so sorry for all that she’s had to go through and is going through. But like Seth said, she is carrying the fate of the world. What her twins will do is extremely important.” 

 

“They are not going to like this. If there’s anyone that can do this, it’s Kate. But they are not going to like this.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Seth raised his head out of his hands and looked up at Kate who was staring at him intently, waiting for the goddamn explanation. This was all so surreal. They hadn’t even discussed her getting pregnant, apart from the ill-suited joke he made about her not being on birth control. And now  _ this _ ? The amount of weight the girl had to carry. For her family, him and Richie, humanity.  _ Mother Teresa had nothing on her _ . 

 

“Seth! Start talking!”

 

He rubbed the side of his face. “Why don’t you sit down.”

 

“Just fucking spit it out!” She looked like she was going to lose her shit.

 

“Alright, I’m just saying you should probably sit down for this.” He started as she sat down facing him. “I don’t even know how to say this. Santanico got word that an old prophecy resurfaced concerning the hero twins. The hero twins were predicted to defeat the underworld. This whole time they thought it meant Richie and me. But, we’re not twins, we’re Irish twins alright, but..”

 

“I get it.” She cut him off and put her hand on her midriff. He could only imagine what was going through her head as she stared out into the room.

 

“The reason it seems plausible is because their mother is the Blood Girl and a daughter of Xibalba... With the way you died and came back and how you were tied to Xibalba...” He paused before he continued. “Also they were fathered by a guy, who along with his brother went up against the underworld before they were born. So I guess…” He cleared his throat, reluctant to speak his next words. “... that would be me.” As soon as he had said them Kate looked at him and it was his turn to look away.

 

There it was. Without using so many words, he’d acknowledged it. Supposedly fate had brought them here at this exact point, but so had their union. On their first night back at the base he and Kate had slept together. It just happened. Without a doubt, that night was the most intimate he’d ever been with anybody. They had been so incredibly bare and it had been simple yet so complex all at once. She had opened up to him and he had offered all of himself to her. They had shared that. Just thinking about how she looked and felt in that moment overwhelmed him. He felt a shiver go through his entire body. And now she was pregnant with his children. His seed inside her was about to make her a mother. 

 

However, he had no fucking idea on how they should move forward, with the prophecy or with Kate. He looked back at Kate as she spoke. “This is not happening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but another one will be coming soon and it will include another character of the series. I really hope you guys like all of this.
> 
> For those who have never seen The Godfather (Part III) or any other piece of media that references the iconic line Seth refers to in my introduction, it's the line delivered by Al Pacino as Michael Corleone: "Just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in." 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPw-3e_pzqU


	4. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out it’s a lot easier to forgive and accept when you’re facing imminent death. But when you’re alive, you have to live. Live with your scars, the people that have let you down and constantly be confronted by your demons, even when you try you hardest to forget and move on. 
> 
> Meddling on the part of Richie and Kisa adds fuel to Kate’s fire. Amidst, they receive an unannounced guest. We catch a glimpse of how Kate has been affected by her experiences and how she is struggling now that the initial euphoria of defeating the underworld and surviving has worn down.

**** They had stayed in motels the following days letting the heat cool down after their latest job. As soon as the brothers deemed it safe, they went home to the compound and not long after Kisa had followed to assist them, whatever that entailed. They had tried, and failed, to find out more about the whole twin baby prophecy situation. In doing so, they had put laundering their newfound fortune on the back burner causing Richie to put a hold on testing out his conveniently acquired accountancy skills. Kate had consulted an OB/GYN, who indeed confirmed her pregnancy. She hadn’t told anybody about her visit and hadn’t missed the slight panic in Seth’s expression when she told them she needed some time and would be back later.  _ Did he think she wasn’t going to come back?  _ The OB/GYN had informed her that while it was a little early to tell, her babies seemed fine. She had made a habit out of drinking her fair share of alcohol these past few months and the fact that it hadn’t seemed to affect them for as far they could tell so early amazed her. Yet, Kate felt no sense of relief. 

 

Now a week later, she woke up in her room at nine am feeling unrested but starving, forcing her to get up. She wondered how she hadn’t found out about her being pregnant sooner. She had experienced some spotting some weeks ago and assumed it had been her period. While it had been light, she' d assumed, along with the other symptoms, that it was her body trying to recover. Not that she had paid anything much mind. She took a quick shower, deliberately not examining her slightly swollen stomach in the process, threw on some underwear, a pair of skinny jeans and a henley, ignoring how it all fit her a little tighter. 

 

As she walked to the kitchen to get something to eat, Seth, Richie and Kisa were gathered around the kitchen island. They were quiet. 

 

Richie broke the silence. “How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” Seth looked up slightly, gauging her reaction. The past week had just been awkward and the words they had exchanged had not been of any importance.

 

She really didn’t feel like answering Richie’s questions and continued grabbing together the necessities for some cereal. 

 

“You know, you should really start eating more nutritional meals for your babies. Some folic acid, calcium.” She heard Richie try again.

 

Seth and Kisa rolled their eyes. A shiver ran over Kate’s back.  _ Her babies _ . She opened the refrigerator door. “I’ve got milk.“ She held up a gallon of milk for Richie to see, without facing him. 

 

He continued. “Yeah, but you’ve got your irons, your idiodins, your Vitamin C’s…”

 

“Richard, that’s enough.” Seth cut him off. Richard held his hands in the air, he didn’t agree, but he stopped anyway.

 

Kate picked up her bowl of cereal, turned around and placed it on the island counter. “You know what, I’m thinking of getting an abortion.” She stated as she clasped her hand together. Richie and Kisa looked rattled, but she ignored it. She turned around to grab a spoon.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Kate.” Kisa suddenly spoke.

 

Kate had come to respect Kisa. Her opinion of her wasn’t clear cut, but she definitely appreciated all the woman had gone through. Perhaps more importantly, Kate appreciated that she knew what she could expect from her and that made her some sorth equivalent of trustworthy. Because even though she and her had either years or centuries of suffering under their belts, she could never fully trust her, knowing how she was capable of doing questionable things, especially when her goals differed from hers. And now she had the nerve to tell her what she should or shouldn’t do.

 

“Excuse me?” Kate shut the drawer with bang. “What I shouldn’t do, what I won’t do, is be used by other people, demons, destiny or anything else. I think you of all people can understand that. Trust me, I don't have any illusions about getting to live the life I was going to have back in Bethel, but that doesn’t mean I’m planning to pop out two kids before the age of twenty-one. I also know for a fact Seth is hoping I decide to get an abortion, so I guess that’s that.” 

 

Seth look at her guiltily. “I never said that.” 

 

She gave a light chuckle. “Well, now you won’t have to.” She finished as she grabbed her cereal and retreated to her room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

While she ate her cereal Kate heard a soft knock on her door. “Kate? Can I come in?” It was Richie.

 

She hesitated. “I’m sorry. Can I come in?”

  
Her and Richie had had some deep conversations after Matanzas and while he could be a handful at times, they had all been heartfelt. “Come in.” 

 

He closed the door behind him and took a seat on the chair next to the bed. “I didn’t mean to be so aggressive. I just. You know how I get.” He apologized. She ran her hand through her hair. “Kate, I can’t imagine what this is like for you, but I really think you’ll regret your decision. It’s not like you. It’s unfair, but I know you and I know, deep down, you too know you can do this.”

 

“What if it’s not a matter of can, but a matter of want, Richard? In a past life, I surely would have made a different decision. But right now, this is it. I appreciate you looking out for me, I really do, and I appreciate you sharing your opinion. But… It’s my decision.”

 

He looked disappointed but dropped it. “Kisa wanted me to tell you she’s sorry. She didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“I’m not even mad at her. I get it, the stakes are high.” Her phone lighting up grabbed her attention. Somebody had sent her a text.

 

**SCOTT: Look outside!**

 

_ Look outside?   _ “Scott!”

 

“What?” Richie asked confused.

 

“He’s here.” Kate stood up and ran out the room.

 

“Woah, what’s wrong?” Seth asked at the sight of Kate running out of his bedroom trying to get outside.

 

“My little brother is here. FUCK!” She yelled hurrying.

 

“Scott? Why is HE here? You told him?”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” 

 

Scott. Her little brother. After closing the gate, she had made sure they’d split ways, hoping he could stay far away from all of this. _ How could she still be this naive? _ She had no intention of pulling him back in. And telling him she was pregnant with Seth’s children, she couldn’t even imagine how that would go down. The two of them had stayed in contact. She called him every other week to catch up and hear his voice. But since she had found out about the pregnancy she hadn’t picked up the phone to call him. And because she was usually the one calling, they hadn’t spoken since.

 

She walked out to see her little brother standing in the compound holding a bunch of balloons.

 

“Happy 19th birthday Katie!” Scott cheered.

 

“Scott?! What are you doing here?” 

 

“What I can’t wish my big sister a happy birthday?” He laughed. “I thought I’d surprise you. You deserve a proper birthday, Katie.”

 

“Scott, that’s so sweet.” She gave him a broken smile. “You really didn’t have to come all the way down here. What about your band?”

 

“Those idiots will survive a few days without me.” He walked up to her to give her a warm hug. “Speaking of idiots, where are the lizard boys?” 

 

She already felt guilty about not telling him. She grabbed on to his arm. “They’re inside, come on.” 

 

Once inside Seth, Richie and Kisa were awkwardly gathered around the kitchen island.  _ This was going to be rough.  _ She stared them down to make sure they knew to keep their mouth’s shut.

 

“To what do we owe your visit, Scotty?” Richie asked as Scott layed eyes on all three.

 

“Nice to see you too, glasses. I thought I’d come wish my sister a happy birthday in person.”

 

“Excuse me?” Seth nearly choked on his beer. “Birthday?”

 

“Yeah! It’s my birthday, wooh!” Kate informed him as she smiled uncomfortably.

 

“Mija, it’s your birthday? You didn’t say anything.” Kisa walked over to give her a congratulatory hug. 

 

Scott looked confused at the sight of her but held his tongue for now. “I’m surprised she didn’t tell you, she’s usually terrible at keeping secrets.”

 

Seth groaned under his breath. “That’s very nice of you, Scott, to come visit her here. Sit down, you want anything? Richard, grab him a beer.”

 

Richie raised an eyebrow at his brother but grabbed Scott a beer and placed it in front of him on the counter. 

 

Scott sat down on one of the stools, opened his beer and took a sip. “So what have you guys been up to? Why is she here?” He nodded his head in Kisa’s direction.

 

“I’m just helping them with some business.” Kisa answered, arms folded.

 

“Hey Scott, why don’t you freshen up, take a shower. You traveled all the way down here.” Kate offered.

 

“Sounds good.” He finished the entire beer quickly and followed her.

 

She showed him to her room, showed him the bathroom and handed him a few towels. 

 

“This is your room? Looks more like some boring ass dude’s room?” He noted.

 

“Yeah, I kinda hijacked Seth’s room. Better lighting.” She improvised. In truth, they’d set up an extra room but she had just stayed in Seth’s and he’d moved on to the extra. Now that she thought about it, it was another weird thing that had just... happened. “How about you and me get some dinner later, brother sister time. I’ve missed you.” She proposed bravely.

 

“Sounds great, sis.”

 

* * *

 

 

For the past hour Scott had catched Kate up on his band and his life in California. He had moved to Southern California, found his people and formed a new band of culebra’s and non-culebra’s. She was happy for him. At his insistence she had told him everything about her life as a criminal. He expressed concern but seemed to accept the path she had chosen. A part of him even seemed genuinly amused that his goody two-shoes sister had become a big time bankrobber. Kate had taken her time finishing her desert, shifting back and forth between telling him and not telling him. As she chewed on the last bite she came back to her earlier decision. As much as she cared for him, she lived her life and he lived his.  _ There was no need for him to know. She wasn’t keeping them anyway. _

 

“Kate. What’s on your mind? Are you doing ok?” His question caught her off guard.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I really am.”

 

“I know I’ve been a real asshole. And I know our bond will not just heal overnight. But I love you and I really wanna be there for you. We’re all we’ve got and we’ve gotta stick together, just like you said.”

 

Seeing him trying to mend their relationship broke her heart.  _ God he was trying so hard.  _ “Scott, really, don’t worry about me.”

 

He just couldn’t let it go. “I’m serious, you looked after me, tried to protect me, even when I didn’t want you to. And I don’t expect you to ever forgive me for what happened. But it’s my turn to look after you now.”

 

_ Shit. _ She inhaled and exhaled deeply. “Scott, I’m going to tell you something, but you can’t freak out or get mad.” She said softly.

 

“What is it?” He said worried.

 

She was already regretting it. “I’m pregnant.” She looked at him, but his expression was blank. “With twins, and apparently they’re part of a prophecy that foretells that Hell will come to earth again and they’ll be the ones to save us all. But that won’t be our problem, because..”

 

He cut her off. “Who’s the father?” 

 

“Ehm..” 

 

“Who’s the father?” He repeated calmly.

 

Kate found herself unable to answer him. “Scott..”

 

“Is it Seth? I saw you two in the tunnels, Kate, I’m not stupid. That son of a bitch. It’s Seth isn’t it?” Without waiting for her answer he got up and stormed out of the restaurant.

 

_ Shit. _

 

* * *

 

She drove back to the base as fast as she could in fear of what her little brother might do. She had no idea how Scott had even gotten there, but when she walked in, all hell had already broken loose. Broken furniture flew around the room. Scott had his hand around Seth’s throat, his eyes yellow. Richie pulled Scott of him but Scott threw Richie across the room and went in on Seth again. “You fucking piece of shit.” He yelled while he punched him in the face. Richie’s eyes turned yellow too, his skin nothing but scales and fangs appearing from his gums. He ran back and locked Scott in a chokehold. But Scott was not done. He threw Richie on the floor over his shoulder but Richie got up quickly and they started battling. 

 

Kate attempted to run to Scott, but Kisa held her back. “You’ll get hurt.”

 

Eventually Richie got the drop on Scott as they scrapped on the floor and managed to restrain all his limbs. “Scott, calm down.” Richie pleaded with Scott as Seth recovered. 

 

Scott trashed around until he gave up, after which Richie let him go. He got up swiftly and tried to approach Kate behind a protective Kisa. “Move.” Kisa stepped aside. “Kate, please come with me. This is bullshit.” 

 

“I think you should leave, Scott..” Kate replied calmly.

 

Scott looked at her, wondering if he had heard her right. When she stayed quiet, he walked out, not bothering to close the door behind him. Kate looked the entire room over.

 

“Kate.” Seth pleaded.

 

“Save it.” She held her hand up and once again retreated to her room. She got under the shower and as she heard something break against the wall in the other room, she cried for the first time since finding out.  _ Happy Birthday Kate Fuller. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was rough. I'm sorry. But I promise there's some lighter moments, or at least more SethKate coming soon!  
> I really hope you guys aren't dissapointed with this side of Kate. We haven't seen much of soft Kate yet, but I think that this is were she is at this moment. I hope you'll stick with me.


	5. Here's Looking At Pickles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was an idiot. Even after saving the entire goddamn planet, he returned to his old M.O.. When shit got real, he bailed. But he needed to step up. Fuck things being hard or complicated. Fuck whatever weird shit was going on between them. He needed to man the fuck up.
> 
> Seth makes an effort and it's a start.

Kate lay awake at 05.30 a.m.. Although exhausted, she hadn’t been able to sleep through the night, falling asleep for just short periods of time. Her constantly needing to pee certainly hadn’t helped. She looked at the clock and thought she would try to get a couple more hours of shut eye but suddenly felt the need to vomit. 

 

She flushed the toilet and went to the kitchen. Everyone was still asleep. She filled a glass with ice water and held it to her temple in an effort to cool down. It wasn’t enough, so she went outside. She dusted off the old couch that nobody ever actually sat on. It was slowly starting to get light with the sun making itself visible in about an hour. She rolled her shorts up higher so the fresh air could fully embrace her. She moved to lie down on her side and looked up at the sky. She wondered how in the midst of chaos it could still remain so calm. 

 

She woke up with the sun in her eyes. As they adjusted to the brightness she noticed someone sitting on the armrest. It was Seth.  _ Was he watching her sleep?  _ He looked at her, slightly weirded out, slightly amused, as he took a sip from his coffee. She had to admit, finding someone randomly asleep in the outdoors was a little unconventional. She went to sit up and he handed her his mug. “Don’t tell Richie.” He said with a playful smirk. 

 

“Yeah..” She gave him a small grin and took a sip of the hot coffee.

 

His face got more serious. “You and I need to talk.”

 

She stared at the blue sky. “I didn’t really sleep last night and I don’t think this coffee is going to do trick. So I’m going to try to get a few more hours of sleep while I can, ok?” 

 

He nodded in understanding as she handed him back his mug and left him by himself.

 

* * *

 

 

As he finished his coffee Seth thought about his relationship with Kate. At her core, Kate was a sweet, well-meaning kid. She could be very endearing. But he had also learned that she could be a headstrong, unforgiving force of nature, which if he had to admit, he didn’t always handle well. Back in Mexico, despite her pain, she stood tall and had proved to be quite the adversary when they butted heads. No, he hadn’t handled that at all. 

 

This time around, he’d fared only slightly better. Right before him and Richie were about to rob their first bank since Abilene, right before they got fitted for new suits as tradition demanded, she’d twisted his hands. And there was nothing he could do about it.

 

_ “I’m coming with you.” She said fervently. _

 

_ “Are you kidding? No way.” He didn’t want her in the middle of all that. _

 

_ Kate was not faltering. “I’ve done all the work, all the preparation. I know this job like the back of my hand. Take me with you.” _

 

_ “No. End of story.” _

 

_ “If you don’t take me with you, what’s stopping me from calling the cops,  the feds, hell, maybe even the rangers, the moment you walk into the bank?” _

 

_ “You wouldn’t.” He laughed it off. _

 

_ “Why not? I’m a fast learner. How long do you think it would take me to figure out how to break you and Richie out of prison? A month? A year? I think a year and half, tops.” _

 

_ “The fuck did I do?” Richie protested. _

 

_ “Come on, a prison break, it’ll be fun. Maybe I can cozy up to one of the guards, I don’t know.” She acted as if she was weighing her options. “You’ve guys done it before right?” She looked at Seth with an angelic smile. He sighed heavily. _

 

_ “It’s your decision.” She was really laying it on thick. _

 

_ “Let’s go, maleficent.” Seth accorded. _

 

_ “I’m glad we made this decision, together, all three of us. Great talk.” Richie remarked, but his comment fell on deaf ears as they walked out to the car to go get tailored. _

 

Of course, she would have never in a million years betrayed them like that. Nonetheless, it had worked. Her joining in on that first job had been a success. She had carried herself like a pro and when their second job came along, her being in wasn’t even a question. But underneath she was still suffering. He could see that, especially now. While he realized she didn’t need any protection, he also realized that she did need him to be there for her. And he hadn’t been.  _ He was an idiot. _ Even after saving the entire goddamn planet, he returned to his old M.O.. When shit got real, he bailed. But he needed to step up. Fuck things being hard or complicated. Fuck whatever weird shit was going on between them. He needed to man the fuck up.

 

“Shit, isn’t it a little early for you to be sitting on the porch like an old man, looking at the world passing you by?”

 

His brother standing in the doorway startled him. “Goddamnit. Will you act normal?! Don’t sneak up on me. I’m going to put a fucking bell around your neck.”

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

He knocked on the door. “You decent?” He waited for her to answer but heard nothing besides the TV. He waited a little longer but then opened the door anyways. He walked in to find Kate watching Casablanca in near darkness, with a big bowl of popcorn on her lap. 

 

“What are you watching?” He asked to get the conversation going.

 

“Casablanca.” She answered without looking away from the screen.

 

He looked at her, the flashing lights from the TV lighting up her frame, her hair in a loose bun, dressed in different sleep shorts and an oversized T-shirt. Probably one of his. 

 

“I brought dinner.” He put a burger and fries on the bed and took a seat next to her. Him and Richie had gone out in the early afternoon to take care of some business. He’d quickly checked on her before he left. She was still asleep. He’d figured she’d be starving when he came back. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

He draped his arm on the headboard. They sat there for a while. He started staring at her, involuntarily.

 

“Seth.” 

 

He cleared his throat and composed himself. “We need to talk.”

 

Kate sighed. In his self-centeredness, he hadn’t even fully considered that she might be as reluctant to face him as he was with her. He grabbed the remote and put the TV on mute. “Look, I can’t even imagine what you’re going through right now. I left you to deal with it, alone, and I’m sorry.” She cracked her neck in discomfort. “Yesterday you said you wanted to have an abortion, you still want that?”

 

“I made an appointment, for next week.” She said tentatively. 

 

“Ok.” He paused.  _ This was fucked up.  _ He’d been in this position before, with Vanessa. It had been an extremely undesirable situation for both of them. But somehow this was so much more messed up. “I’ll go with you. If you want, of course.”

 

“They told me somebody needs to come pick me up, afterwards. So… yeah.”

 

“Done.” They were getting somewhere. “How are you coping? I heard you up all night last night. Are you getting any sleep?”

 

“No, barely. I’m just… done. I’m done.” Her voice cracked.

He moved a little closer and put his arm around her shoulders. And then she broke. “I just can’t believe I’m here again. In all this mess. It never fucking stops.” She teared up. “It should have been over. It should have been over when I died. It should have been over when you had your gun pointed at me, when I begged you to shoot me. I begged you.” She cried uncontrollably. “ It should have been over when I walked through the gate. But I came back. I’m still here. It just never fucking stops, Seth.”

 

Seeing her break, seeing her pain and desperation, broke him. He held her to him. He felt her heaving breaths against his chest. “It’s alright.” He tried to console her.

 

“It’s not alright.” She said crying with her head on his shoulder. “I didn’t want any of this. I’m just so tired. I can’t, I’m done.” 

 

“You are done. After this you’re done. We’ll go to the clinic and we’ll just start over. You don’t owe the world anything, ok? Fuck all of ‘em.” He rubbed soothing circles on her back as she put her arms around his neck. “I’m here. I promise.”

 

“Don’t do that.” She said with resolve.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Don’t promise.”

 

“I won’t.” 

 

She looked up at him. “I need you. But if I have to do this by myself, I’ll do it, Seth. Don’t make any promises you can’t not keep.”

 

He nodded and she rested her head on his chest and after a while he felt her relax as her tears dried. “The abortion, You know I’d never ask you to do that, right? I need you to know I would never do that.”

 

“Why?” She asked calmly, looking up at him.

 

“Why?” She’d caught him off guard with her question. 

 

“Why? She repeated.

 

“Because… I fucking care about you.”

 

“Ok.” She grabbed the remote.

 

“Ok?” He hadn’t anticipated her response, again. He stared at her as she put the sound back on. 

 

“Ok.” She said again and resumed watching the movie.

 

“Ok.” He concluded and watched the movie with her. He had missed roughly the first half, but he had seen it a million times. 

 

She reached for the burger. “Are there pickles on there?”

 

“Really, that old trope?”

 

“Are you sure want to come between a pregnant woman and her pickles?” She said chuckling.

 

Her chuckling filled him with joy. “By all means, princess, indulge.” 

 

“Shhh!” She waved. “This is my favorite part.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little longer this time. I was a little bit busy and this was the first chapter I had to write from scratch. For all the others I had a concrete template or words on page already. 
> 
> I know there's a lot still unspoken between the two of them, but it's a slow process and I think, with the place they're both in, this is just what they needed/we're able to do at the moment.
> 
> Also, I know the chapters are really short. But at this point, I just think I'm going to run with it.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	6. This Is Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right as the distance between Seth and Kate begins to shrink, Los Tres Geckos receive their first warning of sorts, causing the gang to be on high alert and take certain precautions.

Kate woke up with Seth’s arm around her, holding her close. She felt his warm breath tickle her neck. He was still asleep. They must have dozed off sometime during the movie, she figured. Seth’s front was snugly pressed against her back, their spooning reminding her of his physique. It also made it difficult to not notice his morning wood. She lay still not wanting to wake him and face the awkwardness that was sure to follow. She couldn’t ignore the acute sense of arousal going through her body. Perhaps part of her didn’t want to move away from him. But dammit, she had to pee, and seeing as peeing the bed would make the whole situation even worse, she slipped out of his grip carefully and walked over to the bathroom as quietly as possible.

 

As she sat on the toilet she contemplated on what she was going to do. Was she really going to get back into bed with him? What if he woke up in the process? Then it would become a thing for sure. However, if she just left, he’d wake up alone, in her bed. Technically it wasn’t her bed, but if he’d wake up there alone, he’d might think she felt uncomfortable, and that could also create awkwardness. _Dear lord_. She realized how silly it was to make a fuss over this, she was literally already pregnant with his children. Nothing could ever trump that. She splashed some water in her face and decided she’d just do the logical thing and let him sleep by himself, in his own bed.

 

She exited the bathroom and froze when she stumbled upon a half-awake Seth looking in her direction. “Come back to bed.” He said with an unbearably gravelly voice as he patted the spot next to him on the bed.

 

She stood stuck the ground, not knowing how to react. _When had he taken his shirt off?_ She stared at his muscled arm as it lay sprawled out on the bed. Seth was practically still fully dressed, but she could see his tattoo running from his wrist to his neck as it was only covered slightly by the straps of his undershirt. His ornamented arm now stroked the empty space on the mattress. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she climbed back into the bed and as she lay pressed up against him again, his flame covered arm held her tighter. Her entire system was going into overdrive when he buried his head in the crook of her neck. “Go back to sleep.” He murmured. His hardness made it difficult for her to focus, or rather, relax, but she had no intention of ending whatever it was they were getting into, so before long she relaxed into him.

 

Suddenly a distressed Richie came barging through the door. “You guys, wake up!”

 

“What the fuck Richard?” Seth couldn’t appreciate his brother’s antics.

 

“What’s going on?” Kate asked concerned. His entire suit was wet. She freed herself from Seth’s embrace and sat up.

 

“We’ve got a problem. The warehouse. Come on.” He left the room, urging them to follow.

 

* * *

 

 

As they hurried over to the warehouse they saw smoke coming out of the facility. Upon entering Kate was shocked to see that a part of the facility had been burned down. The obvious fire that had spread had already been put out by the sprinklers.

 

“What the fuck happened.” Seth exclaimed.

 

“What’s going...?” Kisa came walking in, looking equally surprised to find the space in this state.

 

“I was smoking a cigar and put it out and it just fucking turned into a fire.” Richie explained.

 

“You idiot.”

 

“No Seth, something weird happened. I swear to god, the flames just fucking started growing and it spread. No winds, no accelerants, nothing.” Richie argued.

 

“How?!” Seth asked confused.

 

“I’m telling you, that’s not even the weirdest part. Before the fire grew, I heard something. Like someone was talking. It came from the fire. It sounded like… like Xibalban.”

 

“Brasa.” Kate spoke. They all looked at her. To her dismay, she had retained some of Amaru’s knowledge from when Amaru had occupied her body. So she knew immediately.

 

“What? Brasa’s gone, I killed him.” Seth argued.

 

During her time with Brasa, Kate had learned how Brasa’s spirit had spent years searching for a suitable host before he inhabited the one Seth had destroyed. “You killed his host, the body he was using. But I don’t think he’s dead.” She looked at Kisa. “Am I right?”

 

Kisa looked worried. “You could be. He’s the sun god. Blowing him up destroys his human body, but probably not him.”

 

“Great!” Richie remarked.

 

“Ok, but what does that mean?” Seth looked at Kate askingly.

 

“Maybe he knows.” She said quietly.

 

“Knows what? Knows about you? You think he knows about the prophecy, that it’s your twins?” Richard asked.

 

“I don’t know. I just know that if he isn’t dead, he sure as shit wants to bring hell back to earth again.” Kate reasoned. “And this time he won’t have to answer to anybody.”

 

Seth started walking in circles. “Excellent.” He said as he held his hands up. He stopped. “Wait, we don’t know for sure he knows about you, right? For all we know, he hasn’t seen anything. He’s just keeping an eye on us because we fucked up his plan last time. For all we know it will take him years before he even finds a new body.” He gauged their reactions. They didn’t disagree. “So here’s what we’re going to do for now. I want people guarding this place 24/7. I don’t care what it costs, I want good men, culebra’s, I don’t care. People we can trust.”

 

“I’ll get my people.” Kisa offered. “They’re good men and women. They would die for the cause.” It visibly pained her.

 

“Good.” Seth pointed at her. “And find out more about all this. Brasa, the twins, anything.”

 

“Seth, orders...” Richard interjected cautiously.

 

Seth clenched his fists at his brother’s remark. “Kisa, if you can try to find out more, in whatever way you can. That would be great. And thank you for the protection, I appreciate it.” While slightly disturbed by Seth’s change in tone Kisa nodded and left the warehouse.

 

“I’ll go through Tanner’s books again, see if I missed something and if there’s more about the sun god. You two put some clothes on. I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

 

Right. With the whole fire thing she’d forgotten she and Seth had rushed in, in the clothes they’d slept in. At least he was in pants and a tank. She was still wearing his shirt and her shorts that barely came out underneath. She caught Seth looking at her. The concern in his eyes most likely had little to do with her appearance.

 

 

* * *

 

Seth had barely left her side since the warehouse. She’d been able to take a shower, but he had been waiting for her in the bedroom. When she came out he’d put on a fresh set of clothes and some cologne. He didn’t need to leave the room for that, half his stuff was still here. She should really give him back his room, she figured. But then again, he didn’t seem to mind.

 

She had walked out in a pair of jeans and a bra and rummaged through one of the drawers to find a shirt. As her arms reached over her head to put on the dark purple henley she’d picked out, she noticed Seth staring at her again. This time she was sure her appearance had something to do with it. His eyes were fixed on her exposed stomach. She had tried to ignore the modest bump that was growing, the one she could partly see in the dresser mirror. A stranger would undoubtedly be oblivious to the life that was growing inside of her. But she could definitely see the difference and apparently so could Seth. She quickly slipped on the henley and covered up her stomach. He snapped out of his trance.

 

“Sorry.” He remarked.

 

She inhaled deeply. “It’s alright.” They stayed silent as she looked for socks. Despite feeling anxious, she held composure when she felt Seth slowly approaching her.

 

“Kate.” He touched her arm gently. They locked eyes through the reflection in the mirror. “Can I?” She slowly turned around to face him. They locked eyes again.

 

“I’m out of line. Fuck. I’m sorry.” He bowed his head.

 

A million emotions ran through her as they stood close together. She placed her hand on her midriff. “If you want..”

 

He looked up. “Are you sure?”

 

“I… Yeah.” She grasped the hem of her shirt. “I mean, there’s not much to…” She raised up her shirt.

 

He gazed. Then he put his right hand on her stomach. She jerked at his touch. “Shit, I’m sorry.” He pulled his hand back.

 

“Stop saying you’re sorry.” She laughed nervously.

 

Her reaction encouraged him to try again. He rubbed his hands together to warm them up.

 

“You can’t really feel or see anything…” She repeated as his hand rested on her stomach. He didn’t remove his hand. She tried to decipher what he was thinking or feeling. He didn’t give much away, but it looked to her like it was wonder, maybe even amazement that filled his thoughts. At what exactly, she didn’t know. He removed his hand and scratched the back of his head. It was like it was suddenly real to him now.

 

“What are you thinking?” She dared asking him.

 

Seth spread out his arms, resting his hands on the back of his head. He shook his head, in amazement. “This is crazy. It’s just…” He shook his head again. It looked as if his cheeks and lips were starting to form a tiny smile.

 

“Are you disappointed?

 

His expression changed when he realized what she was asking. He closed the distance between them and embraced her. “Katie, I don’t know what I’m thinking right now. Maybe. I have no clue. Regardless, you gotta do what you gotta do, OK?” He hugged her, her arms constrained under his hold, his hand holding her head to his chest, trying to soothe her.

 

His touch was unquestionably welcome, but it didn’t do much in the way of soothing her. Her mind was filled with mixed emotions she definitely needed to sort out before next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in almost a month. I thought I would update right after the holidays, but apparently I needed some inspiration to finish the chapters I was working on before. I hope you are still interested in the rest of this story. You're support means a lot. 
> 
> I feel like what I am writing about, the (unwanted) pregnancy, is really something delicate and I try to tread carefully. If any of you have any comments about it or criticism, please let me know. I have no immediate experience with this in my own life, so I'm probably not doing it justice. But I just hope I'm writing it in a respectful way at least. If not, let me know. It's not my intention to just fuck around with such a sensitive experience. 
> 
> Thank You
> 
> P.s. I have a lot more chapters in mind (maybe even a "sequel").


	7. JianJun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was losing her mind. After the moment she had with Seth she was at a loss. On top of that, they had the entire place swarming with culebras because she needed protection. But right now, more than anything, she needed her brother. 
> 
>  
> 
> Kate reaches out to Scott.

**** In just a couple of hours an army of culebras had gathered around the compound to stand guard at the base. They were here to protect her, while she still carried the twins. The quarters had gotten crowded within the blink of an eye and she couldn’t breathe. She was surrounded by people. People she knew, Seth, Richie, a couple of the guys that worked for them, and people she didn’t know at all, Kisa’s people. Yet, one person was missing, her little brother. Kate had grown accustomed to not having him around. The two of them were mostly hundreds of miles apart these previous years.  _ Years?   _ In actuality it had only been a little over a year since the Twister, but  _ Jesus  _ did it seem like a lifetime.

 

Kate hadn’t heard a word from Scott since the altercation. And although it had only been a couple of days, she really longed for her brother. She felt increasingly unsure about her situation and she needed someone who she could talk to. Someone who knew her before all this. She knew how Scott felt about it, how he felt about Seth being her baby daddy, in particular. But she needed family. So Kate gathered all the courage she had and decided to text him.

 

**KATE: Can we talk?**

 

She put the phone on her nightstand and waited. Before long her phone lit up.

 

**SCOTT: I’d like that**

 

Kate replied immediately.

 

**KATE: Where?**

 

**KATE: Thank you…**

 

**SCOTT: I think it’s better if I don't come over.**

 

**KATE: I get it. I can come to you?**

**KATE: I’ll think of it as a little road trip :)  With about 10 culebras**

**KATE: I’ll explain later.**

 

**SCOTT: We can meet in Houston.**

**SCOTT: At my hotel**

 

**KATE: You’re in Houston?**

 

**SCOTT: I never left**

 

**KATE: Text me the address**

 

Kate felt a sense of relief. He hadn’t left town. And he wanted to talk to her. As soon as he texted her his address she grabbed her purse and hurried out of her room.

 

“You going somewhere? I was just about to make you dinner.” Richie said as his he peaked over the refrigerator door.

 

She halted. “Ehm, I’m going to see my brother.” 

 

“Hold on.” He closed the fridge. “Where? Does Seth know about this?”

 

“He’s still in town, it’s not even a half hour drive. Can you tell Seth for me, please?” She continued walking. Before Richie could speak again she made sure to console him. “I’ll take someone with me.”   
  


* * *

 

 

The car ride seemed to take forever. She was anxious to see her brother. Diego, the culebra assigned to escort her sat next to her in the passenger seat while she drove. She insisted she’d drive herself.  _ She wasn’t helpless.  _ Diego seemed kind. He made small talk with her to try to put her at ease, but she hadn’t really paid attention. Her mind was somewhere else. She had to apologize for that later.  

 

She arrived at his hotel and it didn’t look too shabby. His band must have been really doing good. Diego escorted her to Scott’s door. She knocked and he opened instantly. Diego waited for her outside. 

 

Scott walked her in and she took a seat on the fancy couch. “Do you want something to drink?”

 

“No, I’m OK.” She really wanted to get this over with.

 

He took a seat next to her. “Look, I’m sorry for going off like that. I didn’t mean for that.” He said apologetically. 

 

“Scott, I get it, trust me. It’s fucked up.” 

 

“Yeah… I can’t even imagine what it’s like for you. You tell me your pregnant, which is probably scary as shit, and I just go apeshit.”

 

She already felt her eyes starting to burn. “It’s OK. You’re my brother.”

 

“For better or for worse huh?” He laughed. “So tell me about it. How far are you along?”

 

“Almost twelve weeks now.” 

 

“Twelve weeks. So that’s three months, wow.” Scott looked surprised. “You guys didn’t waste any time.” He had obviously figured out that she must have gotten pregnant right after Mantanzas.

 

“Fuck you, it wasn’t like we planned it or something.” She said, laughing as she felt her eyes tear up.

 

“OK, that’s enough details. Thank you. Now, you said something about twins, right?”

 

“Yes, that’s right.” She said sadly. “Scott, I don’t think you heard everything I said... I don’t plan on having them.”

 

Scott processed what she said. He looked taken aback. “Uh… So… You’re having an abortion?”

 

“These twins are part of a prophecy. They’re supposed to be the twin heroes that will save the world when Xibalbans try to take over again. That’s why have security, because they are going to come after me, after them. Everybody’s looking to me.” 

 

“Is that why you’re not going to have them?” He asked in response. 

 

His question took her by surprise. There were many reasons she was terrified. Frankly, she was probably the most terrified she had ever been in her life. Even when she first laid her eyes on a pack of bloodthirsty culebras she hadn’t been half as scared as she was now that she was pregnant with these twins. Scott’s question made her think and she was struggling trying to answer.

 

“Kate?”

 

Scott pulled her out of her thoughts. “I don’t know.” The tears started rolling down her cheeks. “Fuck. I don’t know.”

 

Scott closed the distance between them and hugged her. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

She took a sip from the glass of water Scott had handed her. 

 

“You OK?” He asked her.

 

“Yeah.” She had calmed down. And while all these questions were still traveling through her head, she was glad she had her brother by her side. She looked at her phone. She’d received a message from Seth. She’d look at it later.

 

“You know Kate, I’m sorry I lashed out after dinner. I just got so angry because when I look at Seth and Richie all I see are the assholes that took us hostage. They took my sister, corrupted her and knocked her up.” He paused. “In my mind, if it wasn’t for them, everything would still be fine. I guess then I won’t have to take responsibility for the decisions I made.” Scott confessed.

 

“No, you’re right, Scott. It’s just that it's more complicated than that. I spent time with them. I’ve was on the road with Seth for months. I’ve seen another side to him, and Richie. And I changed. Along the road I left Bethel’s preacher’s daughter behind and became who I am now. If they hadn’t come along it would probably be different. But it’s not and I made a choice. It’s not all on them. But I can imagine how it must look to you.”

 

“Regardless of that. I want you to know I’m there for you. I swear I will try my best to ease up on them. But Kate, I really think you need to think about it before you go to the appointment next week.” Scott caringly looked her in the eyes. “It’s totally your decision if you go through with it or not. But Kate, if there’s one thing I’ve learned about you is that you can do anything. You’re the most caring person in existence. I have no idea what you should do. But you should do whatever you want to do, whatever you feel is right.”

 

Kate let out a heavy, emotional sigh. “When did you become such a grown up?” She smiled sadly. “Come here you little shit, I need another hug.”


	8. Planned Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's words had stayed in her head. Seth sharing his thoughts makes her resolve falter further, which simultaneously brings them closer together.

It was Tuesday. Twelve weeks into her pregnancy and she was scheduled for the abortion. She woke up with Seth’s arm around her. He’d made sure she wasn’t by herself. Despite his presence, she had gotten zero sleep. She had spent the night tossing and turning, waking up Seth a couple of times. She had known him to get extremely grumpy whenever he got woken up by someone or something, but he had been understanding. She felt like throwing up all night and it wasn’t just the morning sickness. She looked at the clock it was 09.15 am. Her appointment was at 01.00 pm.

 

She nudged Seth’s arm.

 

“What’s going on?!” He jumped out of his sleep.

 

“I don’t think I can do this.” Kate admitted.

 

Seth rubbed his eyes and sat up a little. “You don’t want to have the abortion?”

 

She bit her lip. “I don’t think so.” Despite his support she was still nervous for his reaction. “I don’t know. I’m just having doubts, you know?”

 

He cupped her cheek and looked her in the eyes. “You don’t have to do it. You don’t have to do it now. You don’t have to do it period.”

 

Kate nodded.

 

“You didn’t get any sleep, did you? Come on, get up. Let’s go for a drive, clear your mind.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was 11.30 am and they’d been on the road, just driving, in the middle of nowhere. It was soothing, but Kate was still on edge. They hadn’t exchanged any words. But it was getting close to 01.00 pm now and Seth probably wanted to know what she was thinking.

 

“How do you feel?” He looked at her staring out the window from the passenger seat.

 

“I.. uhm. Scott asked if I didn’t want the babies because of the prophecy…” She had to swallow to stop herself from choking up again. “And… it made think about what I would do if there was no prophecy. If I was just pregnant.” She looked back at Seth, gauging his reaction. He nodded in understanding. “When I first found out I was pregnant, I was shocked, obviously. I didn’t want to have children, I mean, already. And the whole prophecy thing just made it worse. I really wanted to be done with all that. But now some time has passed and I don’t know… I didn’t plan this, we didn’t plan this. But I think if it was just about having kids, I think I would choose to have them.”

 

“And now you’re wondering, if you want to have the abortion just because of the prophecy.” He added.

 

She bit her nails as she nodded.

 

“Kate, honestly, I never wanted to have children.” Seth spoke as he looked out at the road before them. “So when we found out, I damn near shit my pants.”

 

Kate lowered her head.

 

“But last week, I looked at you.. and something changed for me, I think. I felt something. It became more than just the idea of you being pregnant. It became real, my kids, they were real. I saw us as parents. When you asked me if I was disappointed? You were asking me if I was disappointed that you didn’t want to have the kids, right?” He asked cautiously. “I didn’t know what to say, because it’s complicated and I want it to be your decision. But maybe. Maybe part of me was disappointed. Fuck, I’m still scared shitless.”

 

She looked at Seth and tried to process what he had shared. “I think what I’m most scared of is that once they’re born, that something will happen to them. That I might lose them. It doesn’t even make sense because just yesterday I was ready to get rid of them. But maybe that’s because I don’t want to have to go through that.”

 

Seth took a hold of her hand and squeezed it.

 

“Seth, when you put your hand on my belly… it’s just changed things.” Tears started coming down. “Christ. I can’t fucking stop crying.” She hid her face behind her hands.

 

“Stop.” he pulled away her hands and wiped away a tear with his thumb. He pulled over on the side of the dirt road. “Let’s not go the clinic.”

 

She looked up at him, fear, relief and excitement swirling through her stomach. “OK.”

 

Seth ran his head through her hair and they looked at each other reassuringly. “OK” He echoed. “We don’t have to go back yet. We don’t have to tell anyone yet. We can drive around for a little while longer.”

 

“Yeah.” She simply agreed.

 

“Are you hungry, we can grab something to eat?”

 

“I could eat.” The tears on her face started to dry.

 

* * *

 

They stopped at a local diner. They sat across from each other in a booth. They’d both ordered a cheeseburger and french fries, she with a strawberry milkshake, he a large coke.

 

They sat there, as parents to be, for the first time. They didn’t speak, they just feasted on their meals and exchanged awkward glances. Similar thoughts going through both of their minds, because who would have thought, on that fateful day near the border, they’d eventually end up here.

 

It was still very weird when Seth thought about it. Kate was his babymama. He’d never ever in a million years imagined it would go this way. Sure she was a pretty little thing, he wasn’t blind. And through all their hardships there had been… moments. And they could be really close at times. But he’d never thought about being with her, physically. Or maybe he didn’t let himself. _She was so young, fuck, was she young_. But this. Never. Yet here they were. He had been with her intimately. He’d been inside her tight walls, feeling her squirm under him, hearing her moan. The thought sent shivers down his spine.

 

Kate similarly though about the absurdity of it all. Seth and her bumped heads constantly, over everything. _He could be a real dick, a stupid dick_. But at the same time they made a good team. And now they were going to be somebody’s parents together. How the hell had that happened? In hindsight, there had been these moments of attraction between them. Through their near death experiences it had led to them sleeping together. As in feeling him thrust inside of her, feeling and hearing him come. She felt her skin flushing.

 

As Seth glanced at Kate again, they caught each other’s eyes.

 

“So.” She spoke.

 

“So.” He repeated.

 

“What now?”

 

“You’re guess is as good as mine.”

 

“I’m fucking nervous.” She said in a more serious tone. “I really didn’t plan on having kids, this young. I mean I became a bankrobber for Christ’s sake. High school, dying, defeating the queen of the underworld, robbing banks, having kids. That’s one hell of a five-year plan.”

 

“We’ll figure it out I guess.” He took out his wallet and put money a couple of bills on the table.  You ready to leave?”

 

She got up and he placed his hand on the small of her back as he walked her out of the diner. As he drove he rested his hand on her thigh reassuringly.

 

* * *

 

A couple of miles down the road, his hand still rubbed her leg calmingly, but the mood had shifted. He slowed down his movement up and down her thigh and they looked at each other, both feeling the tension as he continued driving.

He moved his hand a little higher and he noticed her breathing growing heavier. He paused at the apex of her thighs and she closed her eyes. He started to apply pressure to her mound and massaged her over her leggings. She arched her back slightly and mewled. He felt her move against his hand, so he decided to give her more.

He put two of his fingers in his mouth, slid his hand down her abdomen, reached underneath her leggings and underwear and rubbed up and down her slit. He started caressing her clit. Her legs trembled as she cried out. _Fuck, she was really worked up._ She was soaked. His trousers become increasingly tighter. He entered her slick entrance with two fingers while the ball of his hand still worked on her clit. She bit down on her bottom lip and squeezed the side of her seat.

He pulled the car over at an empty parking lot. He worked her a little faster and deeper and she opened her mouth, moans escaping her lips. She looked like a fucking piece of art. He could tell she was about to come, her walls started to contract heavily. “Come for me, Kate.” Her body quivered. Sobbing moans he’d heard once before prefaced her clench on his fingers and she fell slack against the seat.

Coming down from her orgasm she turned towards Seth and kissed him hungrily. She moved her hand down his body and started rubbing his crotch. She opened his belt and zipper and kissed her way down his torso as she snook a hand into his boxers. He jerked as she grabbed a hold of him. She licked her lips as she looked up at him and he could barely handle it.

He suddenly stopped her.  “Wait, wait, wait, not in the car. Let’s go home.” Where he had found the restraint, he had no idea. But it wasn’t a good idea to let her suck him off for the entire parking lot to see. It was just a shame it was going to take at least twenty minutes before they got back to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I POSTED 2 NEW CHAPTERS JIANJUN & PLANNED PARENTHOOD 
> 
> I really hope the way this chapter ended isn't distasteful. First they're en route to the clinic, next thing the're getting hot and heavy in the car. However, I still decided on writing and posting this because I think life is messy, humans are messy, feelings are messy, attraction is messy. And with their decision about the pregnancy, I think they also opened up to each other. They finally acknowledge the pull between them, at least in this moment, and it's just something primal. It also telling that they only seem to go there when they’re emotionally vulnerable. Like in the prologue. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, thanks for sticking with me. I hope you will after this as well. Because there is a lot more story to tell.


	9. Peacekeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie Gonzalez smells trouble

**** Seth turned of the engine and they exited the car. The drive felt like hours rather than minutes, but it hadn’t undermined the momentum. 

 

“Remind me to clean the car later.” Kate said. 

 

“It’s Richie’s car, so don’t worry about it.” 

 

“What?!” She exclaimed. She was petrified.

 

“I drive it during the day, because it doesn’t have tinted windows, but it’s his car.” A smirk formed on Seth’s face as he spoke. “He still drives it at night sometimes.”

 

“That’s not funny.” Kate punched him in the arm.

 

“Easy there, southpaw.” He laughed as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm.

 

As they walked up to the door they heard the sound of scuffling coming from inside. They noticed there was nobody standing watch out front. Their guards went up immediately. Seth entered cautiously, but recognized what had caused the commotion, or rather, who.

 

“Frederico. You don’t write, you don’t call.” Seth greeted when he spotted the ranger being held against the wall by two of their men. Kate entered behind him.

 

“That’s what I said.” Richie pointed out.

 

Seth gestured for his guys to let the ranger go. “Good to see you man. What brings you out here?” He gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder.

 

The ranger dusted off his clothes. “I didn’t want anybody to know I was out here. You understand.” Freddie explained as he greeted Kate. “I have my family and my job, but it’s important. I’ve been having these vivid dreams.” Freddie cut right to the chase. “You were in them Kate. You were giving birth… and then Xibalbans took your sons.”

 

Kate reflexively placed her hand on her stomach.

 

“Now, I’ve tried really hard to ignore this crap because of Margaret and Billy, but I just couldn’t shake it. And I guess it’s for real.” He nodded towards Kate. Her physical reaction had been a giveaway. She nodded, confirming his assumption.

 

“Well....” Scott started. 

 

“Scott...” She said strenuously. She hadn’t been in a hurry to tell anyone. But now she begrudgingly gathered the courage to inform the entire ensemble of the situation. “I’m very much still pregnant.” She locked eyes with Seth.

 

“Wait, you’re still pregnant?” Richie asked thunderstruck.

 

Kate nodded once again.

 

“How could this happen?” Freddie asked. “I’m sorry, that’s… that’s not what I meant.” 

 

“You hear that, Seth. Frederico thinks Kate is Mary Immaculate.” Richie joked.

 

“Hilarious.” Seth gave his brother a side-eye. “I’m the father.” Seth told Freddie point blank, proclaiming it for the first time. 

 

An tense silence took over the room.

 

“Goddammit.” Freddie buried his head in his hand in disapproval.

 

Seth clapped his hands together, trying to move past the awkwardness in the room. “So, now that that’s out of the way...”  
  


* * *

 

 

“What, let me guess, you’re going to give me a lecture about fatherhood. Hold on, I need to mentally prepare for this shit.” He didn’t really want to have this conversation, but he knew he had no choice but to sit there and endure.

 

“Shut up. You know, I oughta shoot you for this, right? You stupid piece of shit. It’s a shame, because here we were starting to not dislike each other.” Freddie 

 

“I wouldn’t go that far.” 

 

“But I also know, from experience, that Kate is her own woman.” Freddie admitted. “Did you know she almost shot me?” Freddie noted matter-of-factly.

 

“What?” He had to hear this.

 

“We worked together for a little while when she asked me for help with her little brother. We were going after the Nine Lords and the Santa Sangre when we ran into Carlos and the punk. She threatened to shoot me if I didn’t hand her the bonds, fired a shot right next to my head, told me to cuff myself to the car and throw her the keys, so she could save him. She left me there, handcuffed to my own goddamn truck.”

 

“That sounds like the Kate I know. That girl is loyal to a fault. She’ll do anything for family.”

 

“That’s why I don’t hold it against her.” Freddie was able to laugh about it now, kind of. “I’m telling you, I’d hate to get on her bad side. That’s why you need to shut up and listen. Cause she’s going to be one fierce mama bear and you better do your part, or I’ll be examining your dead corpse.”  

 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you.”

 

“That’s besides the point.” 

 

* * *

  
  


Scott sat across from her looking at her with this shit eating grin fueled by amazement and pride. Richie had mysteriously ducked out after Freddie decided he’d have a talk with Seth, so it was just her and her little brother. He hadn’t said anything, he just stared at her. It was getting uncomfortable.

 

“Scott.” She snapped lightly. 

 

“What?” He asked.

 

“Can you stop? Please?”

 

“Stop what?” He questioned, his grin undiminished.

 

“Just… act normal.” This was going to be a long pregnancy.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just WILD. I mean it’s not that wild, it’s probably the most Kate thing ever. But it’s WILD, you know?”

 

Kate inhaled sharply and looked up at the sky asking god to cool it with the insanity. At that exact moment Seth and Freddie walked back in both unharmed. She thanked the lord.

 

“You teach him a couple staple dad jokes?” Scott teased.

 

“I’m a comedic genius, I think I can handle coming up with my own dad jokes, thank you.” Seth said boastfully. During their talk outside, padre to padre-to-be, Seth had caught the ranger up to speed on the threat they were facing, as much as was possible considering how little they actually knew. The ranger seemed willing to help, even though he didn’t owe them a thing.

 

“Brother.” Richie came walking in holding two cigars and handed Seth one. “Here’s to you.”

 

“You do that after the baby is born, dufus.” Scott remarked laughingly.

 

“I don’t give a shit, I’m about to be an uncle.” Richie said as he grabbed a lighter.

 

“We can’t smoke in here. Are you kidding me?” Seth smacked Richie upside the head. 

 

“Easy… We’ll go outside then.”

 

_ Yup. This was going to be long ass crazy fest.  _ Kate thought to herself. This was all going so fast.

 

“After. OK buddy?” Seth couldn’t help but be amused by his brother’s display of excitement. 

 

They all gathered around the kitchen island. “So, what’s the plan?” The ranger started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SORRY. I've been gone for A WHOLE ASS PERIOD. I've been preoccupied a bit and had to get back into this. I really hope y'all are still interested in this journey. This chapter came out hella cheesy, I had 50% of it written already and I just started writing trying to get back into it. 
> 
> I know I started "something" last chapter that still needs finishing ;) Stay tuned.
> 
> Thanks


	10. After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate finds herself unable to sleep, the events of the past 24 hours going through mind. She needs to get this out of her system.

Kate lay awake by herself, once again unable to sleep. Richie, Scott, Freddie, Seth and Kate had discussed the implications of her having the twins. Kate obviously had to be guarded until she gave birth, but even after, the twins needed to be kept safe for probably their entire lives. That was a hard pill to swallow, but she needed to take it one step at a time. At the moment Kate was concerned about the fact that they didn’t have that much to discuss. They knew painstakingly little. She prayed that Kisa would soon return with more information, so they could come up with a real plan, with something.

 

Freddie had decided to stay the night at the compound so he could study Sex Machine’s literature with Richard. He hadn’t precisely figured out how involved he was going to be in this new chapter of the neverending supernatural drama. On the one hand he wanted to stay far away from all of it, for the sake of his family and his livelihood. On the other hand it was clear to see he felt a sense of responsibility. He wouldn’t just wish them luck and check out. _Poor Freddie._

 

Seth hadn’t come to bed yet. _Where they this domesticated couple now?_ The events of the entire day kept going through her head. She definitely hadn’t forgotten about what had happened in the car. Before Freddie showed up they both had just one thing on their mind and now that the compound had gone quiet she couldn’t not think about Seth touching her. And while their first time felt so surreal and far away, it was starting to come back to her viscerally. There was no way she was getting any sleep.

 

She kicked away the sheet and without giving it too much thought she got out of the bed. Dressed in one of Seth’s shirts she’d repurposed as nightwear, she walked through the desolated building. Before long she saw a light coming from underneath the office door. She opened the door and walked in to find Seth drinking by himself. She stood in the doorway. He looked up.

 

“Kate, what are you doing up?”

 

She closed the door behind her and walked up to him. His eyes followed her intently as she closed the distance. She took the drink from his hand and put it down. She moved her mouth to his ear, almost making contact. “I couldn’t sleep.”

 

Kate placed her hand on his crotch, her gaze remaining on his eyes. She applied pressure. He cleared his throat. Feeling him sent pleasure waves up her core. She undid his belt buckle and slowly got on her knees in between his legs. Entranced, he looked down at her as she undid the buttons of his trousers one by one. The look in his eyes encouraged her to tug on his pants and he aided her by lifting his weight. She licked her lips taking in the outline of his dick through his boxers. She held his gaze as she slipped her hand into her panties and rubbed her wet pussy. She reveled in how she’d made him grow in size and reached her sticky hand into his boxers to grab a hold of him. The muscles in his abdomen and thighs convulsed at her touch and he inhaled sharply. She moved her hand up and down his shaft and rubbed his head with her other hand, making him curse. Suddenly she stopped and pulled down his boxers as she had with his trousers and held him at the base. Without warning she put her lips on him and he tilted his head back in delight.

 

All their complications, the worries and the awkwardness between them became secondary as she traced her tongue up and down his cock and teased the head before she tried to take as much of him in her mouth as she could. He placed a hand on the back of her head as she bobbed up and down. She barely knew what she was doing, but he seemed to be enjoying it thoroughly. The noises he made, the tiny spasms. She felt her panties dampen. She tried to take in more, at which he moaned loudly, so she tried to hold him for as long as she could. “Fuck, Kate.” She did it again, only this time he steadied her head as he gently thrust into her throat. “Fuck, I’m about to come.” He let go of her and tried to pull out, but she kept on sucking him. “Shit!” She felt his cum fill up her mouth as he spasmed through his orgasm. She got up from the floor and spit into the glass on his desk and wiped her mouth. Seth pulled her in and rested his forehead on her chest as he squeezed her ass contently. He smiled while catching his breath.

 

Determined to return the favor Seth reached his hand into her panties.

 

“I’m really wet.” Kate confessed.

 

Seth looked up. “I noticed. You want me to make you come for the second time today?”

 

She bit her lip.

 

“It’s the least I can do.” He got up, scooped her up by her legs and placed her on the edge of his desk. He kneaded her hips as he now dropped to his knees for her. He opened up her legs wider and sprawled hungry kisses on the inside of her thighs, his beard tickling her soft skin. The thought of having his mouth on her set her core on fire. He paused inches short of her center and she could feel his warm breath through the fabric of her panties. “Seth.” He responded by placing slow kisses on her moist center. She was in the clouds, even without direct contact. He brought his hands up to her hips and slid off her underwear. He licked her lips teasingly before he spread them. He started running his tongue against her in upward laps causing her breathing to hitch each time he made contact. He sucked on her clit and entered her with two of his fingers, making her squeal. She had to grab the desk because, somehow, he’d already discovered her most sensitive spot. He alternated between letting her grind against his tongue and sucking while he continued creating friction against her inner walls. Her legs shuddered and she came with breathless moans, her hands balling fists in his hair. He reverted to kissing her, this time more gently, letting her come down easy.

 

Seth stood up and she wiped his mouth with her thumb. “You coming to bed?”

 

He didn’t answer as he tucked in his shirt and fastened the buttons on his pants. He just looked at her. _This was wild._

 

She let out a quick snort. She picked up her panties from the floor and shimmied them up her legs. She heard something at the door and immediately took a step away from Seth.

 

Richard came walking in, heading straight for the the bar. “Oh, hey.” He said as he noticed their presence. Seth and Kate looked at each other. Richard poured himself a drink. “Kisa called, she's coming back tomorrow. I don’t think she has a lot. But anything is good, right?” He turned to face them.

 

“Yeah,  great.” Kate replied.

 

Richard looked at them standing there like two idiots. He tilted his head slightly as he took a sip from his drink. They stood frozen, Seth’s belt hanging unfastened.

 

“This is weird. If you’ll excuse me.” Richie started to leave, taking his drink with him.

 

“You gotta learn how to knock.” Seth said contemptuously.

 

“It’s my office too.”  Richard replied as he closed the door behind him.

 

Kate looked up at the ceiling. “Splendid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has been a while... a few months obviously. Sorry to leave you hanging, I've been preoccupied a lot. I hope to update more during the summer, because I really want to continue this fic!
> 
> I hope you are all well. And if you're still tuning in, thank you loads. Hope you enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever. I've been living with this one for a while. I really hope you guys enjoy and are willing to follow this journey with me. My apologies for any mistakes you may find or plain old bad writing. Beer, cigarettes and Banks are my writing companions.


End file.
